<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At 16, At 23 by flowerhorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318439">At 16, At 23</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerhorn/pseuds/flowerhorn'>flowerhorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And I will still love you next year, and the year after that, until the end. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, One-Sided Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerhorn/pseuds/flowerhorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga smiled gently, caressing Hinata’s cheek like a mother would do to comfort her child. “You’re just scared of the sudden changes in your life, that’s all.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And I will still love you next year, and the year after that, until the end. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At 16, At 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! This is my very first work in ao3 and I hope you'll enjoy it! And if u can, pls follow me on twitter @_flowerhorn_. Let's be friends. :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time he realized that he had fallen in love, there were no floating hearts, no birds singing, nor the sweet scent of roses. Instead, there was the smell of sweat and rubber, the sound of shoes squeaking against the wooden floors, and volleyball bouncing over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>At the age of 16, Hinata Shouyou had fallen in love with Kageyama Tobio.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the first time Hinata liked another person. He had several crushes from elementary all the way till the end of middle school. The people varied, from girls to boys, and the only common trait that they had were their infectious smiles and laughter that Hinata had thought to be one of the most beautiful sounds in the world.</p><p> </p><p>The day he had realized he liked Kageyama was the day they had their awful fight.</p><p> </p><p>They were both tired, angry, and frustrated. Thrashing around, grabbing shirts till they sagged, making a mess out of the freshly cleaned volleyballs.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to get better.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to destroy the team.”</p><p> </p><p>Why can’t you trust me?</p><p> </p><p>There were continuous agitated screams and screeches, and Hinata could suddenly feel a sting on his check and taste iron in his mouth. Everything happened quickly, and if it weren’t for their senior, the fight could have ended with more wounds, bruises, and injuries.</p><p> </p><p>The bruises throbbed and the cut in his mouth stung unpleasantly. The ride home was quiet except for his silent sobs.</p><p> </p><p>And that was when he realized.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah, I like Kageyama. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything then went by a blur. Their fight was long done, and they understood each other better than before. And then suddenly, the like that Hinata had for Kageyama soon transitioned into love.</p><p> </p><p>The way Kageyama dedicated himself to volleyball. The way he maintained his nails and fingertips in perfect condition. The way he would write on his volleyball journal every day. The way his face would light up if he picked the right flavor of milk from the vending machine. The way he would frown when a set doesn’t go the way he wanted. And the way he would silently smile when the set did go the way he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since his like turned to love, Hinata would find himself observing Kageyama everytime the latter would enter his field of vision in which he started noticing the little things that made Kageyama Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>Watching him get better and better every day convinced Hinata: There was no other setter for him other than Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>As long as they are together, they are invincible.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>That was what he thought.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Miya Atsumu was almost—no, was on par with Kageyama’s skills and intelligence on the court. Hinata had been surprised, yet fascinated (and slightly pissed) at Inarizaki’s main setter, especially when he had looked down upon him. Everything about his was amazing. His skills, height, strength, and confidence. And that badass routine that he did before every time he served.</p><p> </p><p>Their match wasn’t easy and Hinata’s leg were trembling and his muscles were aching. His stomach clenched whenever he would inhale. His throat was dry, and his lips were chapped. It was very, very difficult and exhausting, yet fun and thrilling.</p><p> </p><p>Miya Atsumu was amazing. Inarizaki was amazing.</p><p> </p><p>And one day, he would become stronger and stronger to make the best setters set for him.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“Shouyo-kun, I’ll toss to ‘ya one of these days.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Soon, the third years had graduated, then the second years, and then finally, it was their turn. Not once did they win the nationals but placing third in the nation was a feat to remember. The last time he stood on center court as a high school student, there was an unpleasant hole in his stomach and his shoulders were heavy.</p><p> </p><p>They lost, but no one apologized. And Hinata was grateful for that.</p><p> </p><p>The previous third years and second years were watching. And they congratulated them with wide smiles and tears, because even though they had already graduated, it was as if they were still standing on the same court.</p><p> </p><p>And as Hinata watched every one of them, he wanted to cry.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi-san’s strong and reliable back. Suga-san’s motherly love and support. Asahi-san’s shy smile. Nishinoya-senpai’s rolling thunder. Tanaka-san’s sharp grin and noise. Yamaguchi’s gentle and caring touches. Tsukishima’s snarky and sarcastic comments. And Kageyama—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kageyama. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata looked at Kageyama. And then, it dawned on him.</p><p> </p><p>This was the last year that they would be under the same team. In the future, there would be no more of Kageyama’s tosses and insults.</p><p> </p><p>Their high school life was full of surprising yet exciting events. But their time as first years was still the best, where every one of them gathered together in one place. Him meeting Kageyama, was it a coincidence? Or was it fate? Nobody will know but it will always be one of the best things that happened to him.</p><p> </p><p>And for the last time they stood in Karasuno’s gym, with all the memories they made together for the past 3 years, Hinata poured all his feelings, his love, adoration, and gratitude into four words.</p><p> </p><p>“See you later, Kageyama!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>And Hinata could only watch in awe, as he was preparing to leave, at Kageyama who had appeared on television.</p><p> </p><p>One day. <em>One day.</em></p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Brazil was hot, unlike Japan. Yet there was something about the country that made Hinata shiver every time he would pedal his bike down the busy streets. The people were quite friendly and open, and there were a lot of tourists. But he felt empty and lonely.</p><p> </p><p>Two years, 730 days, 17520 hours. It was a very long time and Japan seemed to be so far away. Kageyama seemed so far away.</p><p> </p><p>They would text occasionally, and rarely call just to bicker and insult each other. And every time Hinata would see Kageyama’s volleyball clips on televisions in different parts of the city, there was still this bittersweet feeling lingering in his chest and breathing became a struggle.</p><p>Knowing that he still had feelings for him, sometimes it brought him down. Sometimes it confused him. And sometimes it motivated him.</p><p> </p><p>It was still there, no matter how hard he would scrub and scratch against the skin on his chest. It was still there, even though Hinata knew there was no chance it would happen anymore. For people like them, whose whole lives rotated around volleyball, it was truly impossible.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata must keep on moving forward.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“Shouyo-kun!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Miya-senpai!”</p><p> </p><p>Taller, leaner, stronger, and more confident. That was what Hinata noticed the first time he saw Miya Atsumu after 3 years, during the time he had joined the Black Jackals’ tryouts. After two long strides, he stood tall in front of Hinata with a smile on his face which made his narrow eyes curl pleasantly everytime.</p><p> </p><p>“You can call me Atsumu, ‘ya know,” His smiled widened. “Since we’re going to be teammates from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>“They haven’t released the final list yet though,” The head coach and assistand coaches had told the players who joined the tryouts that they would release the list and inform them through a text at a later date. Hinata was now a patient person, after he had trained and disciplined himself during his time in Brazil, so he could wait. “There were a lot of good players too!”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu laughed deeply, wrapping an arm around Hinata’s broad shoulders. “Let me tell ‘ya Shouyo-kun, you were the best out there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were watching?”</p><p> </p><p>“Some of the main players did, and they all agreed that you were the best. Still, I wouldn’t miss an opportunity to observe my future spiker.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata grinned widely. “Give me your best set soon, Atsumu-senpai.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The second time Hinata and Atsumu saw each other was during the team’s welcome party for the new members. This was a few days after Hinata and Atsumu’s first encounter in the team’s gym. On the sixth night after that, Hinata had suddenly received a text and list, informing him that he was one of the few who were selected.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations and welcome to the family,” The head coach, Samson Foster, welcomed him with a wide smile and a firm handshake. “I look forward to playing with you, Ninja Shouyo.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata laughed upon hearing the nickname that he had garnered during his beach volleyball days back in brazil. It delighted him as it always reminded him of how far he had come from his high school days. Back then, he was just a decoy, and now suddenly, was a player for a division 1 team of the V-League.</p><p> </p><p>“The night is still young. Don’t worry about drinking since there’s no practice tomorrow, so you can enjoy as much as you want.”</p><p> </p><p>And that was what the whole team did. Hinata’s night was full of handshakes, pats on the back, and words of congratulations. He would’ve continued talking with the other new members of the team if he wasn’t pulled into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey!! Hinata!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-senpai!”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto grinned widely and laughed. “You’ve gotten so big, Hinata! Before you were like this small—” He suddenly crouched, palm almost touching the floor and giggled. “but now, you’re like this!” Hinata laughed at his senior, whose arm stretched as much as it can.</p><p> </p><p>“I did grow a lot Bokuto-senpai. But not as tall as you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Awwwwww,” Bokuto ruffled Hinata’s hair. “You flatter me Hinata.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many bottles did you have Bokkun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tsum-Tsum!” And Bokuto, from hugging Hinata, transferred to the other person in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s face wrinkled in disgust from sniffing his teammate. “Ugh! You reek Bokkun! Make sure you don’t go anywhere near Omi,” He sighed. “Should I call Akaashi-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmmm, ‘Kaashi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Should I call him for you?” Hinata suddenly spoke which made the setter look at him with a smile, as he fished his phone out of his pocket. “I got his number from Tsukishima—ah, he’s my friend by the way. Remember, out middle blocker? He plays for a team too. Sendai frogs was it? Oh, wait, I’ll start calling Akaashi-san.”</p><p> </p><p>The phone rang for a few seconds before it was answered. “Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Akaashi-san!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Bokuto was picked up by Akaashi, Hinata and Atsumu were left alone outside the restaurant. Noise can still be heard from the inside. Bottles clinking together, players chattering, plates being cleaned, and it was already half-past 11. There were only a few businessmen and women walking down the sidewalk, in a hurry to return home and rest.</p><p> </p><p>Before them, the world continued to move forward.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Bokuto-senpai and Akaashi-san are living together?” Hinata asked in an attempt to break the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Oh, yeah, ever since Akaashi-san started college,” Atsumu gave him a glance before returning his gaze on the man sitting outside a convenience store, smoking. “That dude’s going to die early, I tell ‘ya that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be mean, Atsumu-senpai,” Hinata huffed in an attempt to hold back his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m only speaking the truth ‘ya know!”</p><p> </p><p>And Hinata remembered. How Akaashi arrived, hair messy and sweat trickling down his face. He still had ink stains on his cheek and dress shirt and looked like he needed coffee more than he needed a bath, yet, upon seeing Bokuto’s reddened cheeks and wide smile, he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi looked at Bokuto as if he was the world—eyes full of love and adoration. His hands were gentle as he touched Bokuto’s check to plant a kiss on the latter’s temple.</p><p> </p><p>What would it be like, if it was Kageyama and me?</p><p> </p><p>Ah—</p><p> </p><p>“Shouyo-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, sorry. I was just thinking about something.” He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>There was the rustling of clothes and a sudden tap on his shoulder. Atsumu grinned, holding out his phone for Hinata. “Shall we exchange numbers?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata laughed. “Sure!”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>On his way home, Hinata kept on looking at the new contact number he had recieved and smiled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The MSBY team felt a lot like Karasuno back then. The captain, Meian-san, was like Daichi with his sturdy receives and reliable aura, and most especially the way he reprimanded Bokuto everytime. Their libero, Inunaki-san (nicknamed “Wan-san” by almost all of the players) was like Suga, who took really good care of the team. Omi-san was also a lot like Tsukishima. With his sarcastic comments and totally jerk face.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata immediately felt right at home, and the players did welcome him happily. It was like he was the missing piece the team was looking for. And being the youngest on the team, the older players coddled him as much as they could through candies and drinks.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu though coddled him in his unique way. In every practice that they had, he would always give Shouyo lots and lots of sets. Even if the whole team had gone home for the night and even if the clock struck 10 in the evening, they were still on the court, set after set, and spike after spike.</p><p> </p><p>After a very long time, Hinata felt he was finally home once again.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>It took a few months, but when their coach asked them to gather after practice, Hinata could feel his skin tingle in excitement. Especially after he mentioned Kageyama’s team.</p><p> </p><p>“This is going to be your debut game, Hinata-kun,” He smiled. “Let’s blow this up.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“Are you excited?”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata grinned widely. “You bet I am, Atsumu-senpai!” His teammate laughed. “It’s been like, what, a few years since I’ve faced against Kageyama in an official game. The first time was when he was still a jerk of a king—ah, don’t tell him I said that.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu nudged his shoulder. “Are you nervous?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>It was nine in the evening, and they both decided to finish earlier than usual since the tournament was fast approaching. Recently, Hinata noticed, they’ve been spending a lot more time together during and after practice. Early in the morning before practice would start, they would set and spike a few balls to warm themselves up, and after practice, would usually go out for dinner together.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for walking me to the station, Atsumu-senpai.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled. “I’d do everything to keep my spiker in top form, Shouyo-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna give me your best set, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Leave it to me.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Somehow, Hinata couldn’t erase the look of fondness on Atsumu’s face off of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was there, on the other side of the court, shoulders broad and eyes bright. The whole arena was packed and the different cheers for the two opposing teams mixed. Hinata’s head was throbbing and his muscles were aching.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, after years, he had caught up with Kageyama and slowly, the memories of their high school years filled his mind. His palm itched to spike his sets again, wondering what the feeling of Kageyama’s current sets was.</p><p> </p><p>What would it feel like if they would play together again?</p><p> </p><p>“Shouyo-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, Hinata’s mind cleared and all he could see were bright, brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, that’s right. Kageyama’s not his setter anymore. And he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>After the game, a small celebration was held in a restaurant not far away from the arena. It was a treat planned by the two head coaches, and even if there had been some heavy tension during the game, the Adlers and Black Jackals were close teams.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was eating, drinking, and laughing, commenting on the game and making fun of each other—especially the team captains, who were stuck in a drinking contest.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t expect that Hirugami-san can drink that much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Believe it or not, Romero-san’s the one who get drunk easily.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata and Kageyama were standing on the balcony, with drinks in hand. The two were a contrast side-by-side, with jackets that were colored black and white.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, everything was quiet and peaceful between the two of them, and Hinata could only smile at himself as he remembered the days, he pissed Kageyama off.</p><p> </p><p> “You do know I’m still ahead of you right, dumbass?” Hinata scoffed and waved his hand. “I’m still better than you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just bitter that we defeated you. Or maybe—did you miss me, Kageyama-kun?” Hinata taunted, nudging Kageyama’s arm. He laughed out loudly when Kageyama turned his very quickly in a second, face a combination of annoyance, confusion, and surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Sh-Shut up dumbass!”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s play together again, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama huffed and gave a small smile, bumping his shoulders against Hinata’s. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>And somehow, Hinata was contented.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“Shouyo-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata turned around at the sudden mention of his name. The players had already gone home and only the coaches were left drinking inside. Atsumu stopped in front of him, hands shoved deep into his jacket’s coat.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me take you to the station.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata smiled. “Sure!”</p><p> </p><p>The walk was silent, and it made Hinata uncomfortable. Atsumu was known to be noisy and annoying during practices, along with Bokuto who always annoyed Sakusa to no end. He stole a glance at the setter, whose gaze was hard and fixed on the road in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Atsumu reminded him of Brazil. Noisy and Lively Brazil who was always full of tourists. Everywhere one would go, there were always lights and loud music and people laughing and dancing.</p><p> </p><p>But sometimes, Brazil could be lonely. Remembering his time in Brazil filled Hinata with fear and loneliness and the days where only he could do was watch at Kageyama’s back going further and further away.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouyo-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Atsumu-senpai?”</p><p> </p><p>“How were my sets today?” Hinata noticed how the setter shoved his hands deeper into his jacket. Atsumu looked at him before diverting his gaze away. And Hinata could only laugh at the small pout on his lips and the light shade of red spreading across his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re tosses are the best!” Hinata grinned. “You really are amazing!”</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, Hinata could feel warmth as his hair was being brushed and tucked behind his ear, and his cheek being caressed oh-so-gently. His brown eyes met with another pair of brown eyes, who looked at him with so much fondness and adoration—and Hinata started to fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu-senpai?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shouyo-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata held his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with you two?” Sakusa asked suddenly on their way home.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop feigning ignorance Hinata,” Even if his teammate was wearing a face mask, Hinata could feel the deep frown on Sakusa’s face. He couldn’t blame him. Practices were awkward. Their quick sets aren’t doing so good.</p><p> </p><p>They weren’t synching up.</p><p> </p><p>And this could greatly affect not only themselves, but also the whole team.</p><p> </p><p>“Omi-san, I—“</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu-senpai confessed to me.”</p><p> </p><p>And Hinata could see how Sakusa’s frown deepened and how his eyebrows furrowed in distaste. “That idiot,” He narrowed his eyes. “And?”</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t know what to say,” The sudden confession confused Hinata, shaking him all the way down to his core. Since he was 16, all he had in mind was volleyball, the team, and—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kageyama. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is it because of Tobio?”</p><p> </p><p>The two players turned around at the new voice who joined their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu-senpai.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu smiled, but somehow, it didn’t reach all the way to his eyes. The confidence that could be found on his shoulders were gone. It was as if he was carrying something heavy and hurtful.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to give me an answer ‘ya know, Shouyo-kun.”</p><p> </p><p>“But—“</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to see you upset,” And he gave Hinata a gentle pat on the head. “I’m just glad that I got to tell you my feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s chest started to ache.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>A few days later, Hinata found himself standing outside the elementary school Suga was teaching in. The sun was setting, coloring the sky and clouds in different shades of red, purple, orange, and pink. Somehow, the whole neighborhood was silent, and Atsumu’s words kept replaying in his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Suga-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here? What about practice?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have the day off today,” Hinata responded, eyes downcast and avoiding Suga’s gentle gaze. “and I also wanted to talk to you about something.”</p><p> </p><p>And upon hearing this, Suga huffed and smiled. “Well, let me offer you some coffee at least and let’s continue our talk inside.” </p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s shoulder relaxed. Even after years, he would always find himself at ease every time he was around the older man. Hinata was the eldest child in the family, and he never had any experience having an older brother. But Suga was always there, since he was a first year, up until now.</p><p> </p><p>“And what is it that you want to talk about?” Suga asked, offering him a cup of coffee carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you liked Daichi-san?”</p><p> </p><p>Silence took over for a few seconds, before Suga started to laugh with a light blush on his face. “Since we were in high school, Hinata. Why are you asking me this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was it hard,” Hinata bit his lip. “not confessing back then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it was,” There was a sad look in Suga’s eyes as he diverted his gaze towards the darkening sky outside. His fingers tightened around the cup. “But as I look back on the previous years, I’d say waiting for a few years was worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>And there it was again, the same look Akaashi had on his face. Suga smiled widely, cheeks covered lightly in red. The way his eyes shone brightly and lovingly as he thought about Daichi made Hinata’s chest ache.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this about Kageyama?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah—no,” Hinata scratched the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it Miya Atsumu?”</p><p> </p><p>And then suddenly, Hinata found it hard to breathe. With a surprised look on his face, he asked, “How—?”</p><p> </p><p>The teacher grinned widely. “One can immediately notice during your game against the adlers,” He laughed. “The way he looked at you as if you were the world reminded me of myself when I was in high school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always known Hinata,” Suga started, swirling the remaining coffee in his cup. “that you like Kageyama since your first year in high school. You weren’t exactly hiding it either. The way your gaze would follow him around. The way you would spike his sets even if your legs were giving up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Some love would disappear after a few months. Some would take some years. But I have always believed that love isn’t measured with time, though. It’s about who would make the first move—to take the first step forward to obtain what they want to obtain,” Hinata bit his lips as Suga continued talking. “But, Hinata, I know deep down that Kageyama’s not there anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Suga smiled gently, caressing Hinata’s cheek like a mother would do to comfort her child. “You’re just scared of sudden changes in your life, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>And how could he be so foolish to not realize it sooner that it all started just because of a game when they were in their teens.</p><p> </p><p>The looks of adoration.</p><p> </p><p>The gentle touches.</p><p> </p><p>The extraordinary patience.</p><p> </p><p>The beautiful tosses.</p><p> </p><p>The seven years of waiting.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>At age 16, Hinata Shouyo had fallen in love with Kageyama Tobio. And for seven years, he had clung to those feelings out of fear for the sudden changes in his life.</p><p> </p><p>But now, at age 23, he found himself running and running at half past seven in the evening, through the busy streets of the town, through dozens of students and workers and children and their parents.</p><p> </p><p>His legs were starting to ache, and his throat was going dry. But he won’t stop until— </p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu-senpai!”</p><p> </p><p>Brown eyes met with another pair of brown eyes, and two bodies collided with each other in the busy streets of the town.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>